Of Gods and Mortals The Song of Pelinal
by Grimaldus4DK
Summary: Long ago, in a time left to myth and legend, there were the Aylids. They were the heart land high elves; an oppressive and cruel race of slave masters. They're were some however who challenged their rule, Pelinal Whitestreake was among them, the Divine Crusader.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** **I only put it in the Oblivion world because that's when you get the quest for the Knights of the Nine. No other reason.**

"Whitestrake, your crimes against all Elvin kind are unforgivable. I now call you out, Face me in one on one combat!" screamed Oca'Tinva, a champion who was hand picked by Umrial himself.

"So the Unfeathered bastard sends you! You are all pathetic slave lords who care for nothing but wealth and power! If you're so brave, why don't you come up here and fight me yourself? Unless you'd rather hide behind your army?" Pelinal said as he stared down at the gutless bastard who stood before him. Pelinal's crusader armor ruffled and whipped in the wind as he stood on a rock, staring down at them, face hidden behind his helmet.

"You arrogant fool, you think you know so much of our kind. You know nothing!"

"I'm right here! The only thing preventing you from fighting me is yourself" Pelinal said back in an almost taunting tone of voice.

"HOLD HERE!" The man screamed to the men with him. "Alright, you asked for it!" said the champion.

Pelinal jumped down from the rock he had stood upon and onto the ground, kicking up dust from where he landed.

"AHHHHHH" screamed the Alyid champion as he rushed towards Pelinal, his ax raised high above his head as he bellowed a war cry.

In one fluid motion, Pelinal drew his sword and charged the man. Just before the ax struck, Pelinal blocked it with his shield; the blow was almost useless against the shield, not even leaving a scratch. With one mighty push, Pelinal pressed against the shield with a fraction of his might and sent the elf flying back, the battle ax cast from his hands.

"Lord Antioch! Take this!" said a foot soldier who threw him a sword. But just as he regained his footing, he saw Pelinal in the air only ten feet above him. Planting his knees into the ground, he held the sword out right, hoping to deflect the blow. Instead, Pelinal hit the sword with so much might that it shattered into tiny shards, scattering across the grass; Antioch was split in two, his body was dangling from a vertical angle from where the blade had seared through his armor and flesh.

"Boo" Pelinal said to the surrounding army with a calm ease in his voice. Each of them screamed before turning tail and leaving in utter defeat, leaving their lords slaves behind.

"You are free for now, but I doubt that they will let that slid for long. Once they return, they will tell Umrial or any of the other kings what ever story they choose."

"We had planned on traveling to the camp of Allysia, she's leading a slave revolt against the Alyid Kings. You know, for someone who hates Aylids as much as you do, you may want to travel to the camp and join the resistance."

"A resistance movement against the Aylids, well so long as I get to fight those knife eared bastards I'll be more then willing to sign up" Pelinal said in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Allysia was a tall, beautiful women. She had jet black hair that reached her shoulders. She had perfect white teeth and full red lips. Her skin was a surprisingly moderate tan considering that she had spent may years in slavery, laboring in catacombs and tunnels, hacking away as a miner for the Alyid Kings. Her eyes were a cold winter blue that pierced through the dark night sky. For so long they had been slaves, working till dead, or worse. She had heard stories of some who didn't work hard enough who ended up being brainwashed to serve their cruel slave lords with undying "Loyalty."

The word Alyid left a foul taste in her mouth, and just the thought of Umrial made her cringe. His angle shaped crown a twisted and deformed artifact of great power. His massive sword that was taller then most men held in a single hand, one he loved so much to use on any slave who wasn't working to their "fullest extent." The cruel bastard would die. She looked around the camp. They weren't soldiers, they were slaves who had no training and no decent weapons. They were making little to no headway in this war. They were gaining ground, but having difficulty holding it. She just hopped that their would be some miracle that would save them, some sort of divine symbol that would prove that all was not lost.

"Allysia, Allysia, come quick! You need to see this!" cried a look out.

When she arrived she saw men crowded all around the wall watching a lone man slowly walk through the Forrest.

"That can't be" one of them murmured.

"It is, That's Pelinal Whitestrake!" one of them shouted.

"I come seeking to join the rebellion" Pelinal said as he knelt in front of the gate, his sword and mace covered in the entrails of dead elfs.

"You wish to join the rebellion. Why am I not surprised. You of all people may enter. We would be honored to fight with you crusader" said Allysia. And with a slow, loud creaking, the door slowly opened up.


End file.
